Finding the Truth
by SiriusFanfictions
Summary: Dean and Cas have been acting strange lately, and Sam knows something is up but can't figure out what. With the help of Gabriel, Sam might be able to solve this mystery. ONESHOT


Sam stared straight as he saw Cas whisper to Dean yet again. They been doing that lately, having quiet conversations. Like they wetre in their own little world. Not soon after Sam noticed the whispering they suddenly left with barely a quick goodbye, both not even looking back. They been doing that lately as well. Going to different places at random, most of the time not even telling Sam where to.

Sam would like to imagine that the two of them finally gave into their feeling, but Sam knew Dean. His brother would be to stubborn to do so. Last time Sam brought up the lingering looks, Dean ignored him for two weeks straight and barely evened looked at their resident angel. But this behavior wasn't very Dean-like either.

While lost in his thoughts, Sam didn't even hear the flutter of wings behind him. So it scared him out of his skin when he heard the very recognizable voice behind him.

"Whatcha thinking about Sam? Hopefully it's all about me." the one and only Gabriel smirked.

Sam didn't even bother asking Gabriel how he was there, just shooked his head and placing one of his famous bitch faces in place. "Nothing. Now leave."

Sam didn't have time for this. Whatever Gabriel brought with him usually ended in trouble.

"Don't be like that Sam. If you are having a problem you know I will be oh so willing to drop everything and help."

Sam rose his eyebrow at this and with a Cas-like monotone voice spoke "I doubt that.'

"You want to know what's up with Dean-o and my baby brother Cas. Am I correct? Yes. Will you like help? Of course Gabriel I would-"

Sam interrupted his with a glare "How did you...did you go through my mind, you know how-" "Calm down. I just like to keep up with you Winchesters from time to time. Keeps me prepared."

Sam gave out an annoyed sigh and rubbed his hand over his face before looking over to Gabriel. "Whatever, so you going to help me or just get in my way?'

"Now you want my help? I don't know Sam...getting in your way sounds kind of fun..."

"Yes or no."

"Of course Sam, I just want one thing."

"What is it?" Sam was regretting even asking, whatever Gabriel has going through his mind could never be a good thing.

"After the assistance of yours truly, you Sam Winchester, owe me a romantic date of my choosing."

Sam knew he should say no. Knew he should tell Gabriel to leave and figure this out himself. Hell, he should just forget this whole situation with Dean and pretend that he doesn't see anything. But he knew he really didn't have a choice. He knew that Gabriel with keep bugging him if he said no. Knew that Gabriel wouldn't just give up and would drag Sam with him. So really Sam knew he would have to say yes.

"Fine lets get this over with."

A few days after including Gabriel into his plans, Sam thought it was finally time to find out what was going on with Dean and Cas. "We just need to wait and see if they go anywhere and if they do, we follow them."

"Did you happen to forget that Dean and yourself are hunters. AND Cas is an angel. One of them will notice." Gabriel pointed out.

"But your an archangel, you can hide us from them. Besides Dean thinks I went out. He has no reason to believe that I am following him." He pointed towards the living area "I think they are in that room. Let's go."

Sam went to the hallway the lead to the room where Dean and Cas were at, and hide behind a corner. Or tried to, finding it hard to because of his size. Luckily Dean and Cas were to caught up in each other to notice. They were leaning against each other whispering quietly, like they weren't alone.

Gabriel assisted the situation and immediately knew what was going on, and couldn't believe that Sam had not figured this out yet. But he smirked as he knew that he could also have some fun with this. He delight was heighted when he noticed Dean pointed upstairs with a look in his eyes and Cas slowly nodded.

The two started up the stairs and Sam looked towards Gabriel quickly asking. "Why are they heading upstairs?!" clearly he didn't see the looks between the two. "Lets go. Hurry." Sam was already at the base of the stairs.

"Sam! Wait! I wouldn't..." but with Gabriel's knowing smirk, you can tell that he wasn't even trying.

By the time Gabriel caught up with Sam he was already swinging the door open. He caught the look of horror and embarrassment of all three parties and Sam witness what was inside. Dean and Cas. Dean and Cas's lips swollen red already from the few kisses given. Dean's shirt halfway off with Cas's completely off as well as his trench coat.

Sam quickly closed the door trying hard to keep down his embarrassment. Heading down to plan on being a hermit for the next two months, he was stopped by Gabriel. "Now, how about that date you promised me.'

_How did you like it? This is one of my first Supernatural fanfictions, so I was wondering if I did good. Thanks for reading! Please review._


End file.
